Talk:Attacker's Insight
I... I don't get it. What attack skills that a Dervish is likely to use cost so much that you'll need to reduce the cost by 17? Especially if you can only do so every 15 seconds? The only attack skills I can think of that cost more than 15 are Concussion Shot and Broad Head Arrow (and didn't the cost on one of those get reduced? My memory fails me), and honestly, for those I'd rather invest in Expertise than in Wind Prayers. I guess it could be useful for a couple Assassin skills, but even then, I'm skeptical, given the recharge time and the necessary point investment. Is anyone seeing something that I'm missing? Because I like to think I'm fairly open-minded when it comes to skills, but I honestly don't see any reasonable use for this. 149.169.109.224 18:48, 18 November 2006 (CST) :Even with high Expertise, Concussion Shot will still cost around 12-14 Energy, so this would be useful in that instance. Broad Head Arrow was indeed reduced to 15. Admittedly, I don't really see why a Dervish would be using this either unless they were a dedicated scythe spiker. Arshay Duskbrow 16:31, 24 November 2006 (CST) Only thing I can think of is using it in combination with Lyssa's Assault for a net energy gain...every 15 seconds. 5 or more Wind Prayers will end up giving you 5+ energy (assuming 12 min. Scythe Mastery). Don't think I'd every actually do that though. 74.244.17.119 23:49, 29 November 2006 (CST) *Just try it. Assuming 5 Wind Prayer, 16 scythe mastery and 12 mysticism : you end up using 5 energy to enchant youself, you attack for free and get 13 energy from lyssa's assault and 4 from mysticism on enchantment ending; +17 energy. Utaku Mu Dan :What about using it with Pious Assault? With only 5 points in Wind Prayers all your attack skills, for 20 seconds cost nothing. With other enchantments, using Pious Assault removes the enchantment and instantly recharges the skill. If you use a lot of scythe attacks, energy can be drained rather quickly. For a modest investment in Wind Prayers, you can drastically reduce the cost of your attack skills. In addition, with 0 points in Wind Prayers the energy cost is 5. This is nearly every attack skill the dervish has save a couple. YellowLab 13:48, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::If by "all" you mean "next," then sure. --Fyren 19:25, 9 January 2007 (CST) two words: temple strike this is best combined with a skill that just costs too much to use regularly, but would be extremely useful, combined with a few dervish or assasin based healz as well a non inspiriation way to spam attacks easier :W/D with Zidane Headbutt...nope still not appealing...--Amokk 16:15, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Headbutt is not an attack. --Fyren 04:02, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Headbutt isn't an attack? -Loyal Traitor 04:27, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::It's not. It's just a skill. Anything like clumsiness/guardian/aegis/stances/whatever else does nothing against it. --Dirigible 04:40, 18 February 2007 (CST) This should get a slight balance/buff/whatever Make the number of attack skills it effects 1...3...4, and bring Energy cost to 10. LavaEdge324++ 22:38, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :I tooled around with this a while ago to see if it could be used well in its current state, but no real luck. I think you are right. Remember the change made to Glyph of Elemental Power? I think that is the kind of buff needed for this skill, too. Increase energy cost/recharge, lower the energy saved on the attack, and make it 1...5 attacks or something. That would be much, much better. R/D, only class with Attack skills costing enough to actually justify using this, already gets Expertise and other excellent energy management...and a D/R with a bow is just silly. (T/ ) 22:41, 13 July 2007 (CDT) WOMG. My prediction was almost right. That scares me. LavaEdge324++ Expert's Dexterity With the recent change to it, to me this skill just screams to be used with Expert's Dexterity. ~15-20 energy every 15 seconds (with decent wind prayers) seems like a really good thing to me. Combined with other good wind prayers stuff like Harrier's grasp/haste/whatever, it might be able to finally see the light of day. 64.203.204.21 20:55, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Ya, or even just energizing wind and a team of R/D Bunny Farmers. 67.71.48.2 01:30, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Excellent Skill Now The buff to this skill is going to make a LOT of builds more viable. It's Glyph of Lesser Energy for Physical characters, on half the recharge! (Oops, edited to sign my post) Zuranthium 23:54, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::It really shines with Lyssa's assault as your next attack, as you don't need another enchantment anymore.Utaku Mu Dan 09:49, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Yeah I think the point is to follow up with an attack like lyssas assult, then maybe an enchant removign attack, to fully benefit. youd gain a buttlaod of energy, then youd remove the enchant as it ends naturally for the req of an attack. (68.63.233.200 20:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Adrenal skills Will AI waste its charges on adrenal skills? 220.101.180.76 08:04, 30 August 2007 (CDT) I have never abserved this but I imagine they will, like tahlkora using GoLE first and then following up with dismiss condition and RoF and then casting aegis for the full 15 energy (when it was still 15)... Ends after attacks? I don't have a dervish and I am too lazy to get one, does this enchantment end when the attacks use it up? -Hesus —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.113.107.196 ( ) }. :Yes. –Ichigo724 08:57, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Bug? Bug! Adrenaline attacks also use up "charges" From the page. Is it really a bug? A skill that costs '0' energy, still can have a reduced cost. ---Jamster--- 18:50, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree, it doesn't say it only affects energy skills, it only says that your attack skills have a reduced cost. --Organism X 18:52, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::Change it if it bugs you that much. It just didn't seem correct to me, so I added it as a bug. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:56, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::"For 20 seconds, your next 1..3 attack Skills cost 5..17 less Energy" 'attack skills' not 'non-adrenaline attack skills' suggests to me that adrenaline attacks are meant to use up "charges" as well as normal attacks -::::i don't think its a bug. I'll remove the bug thing but if anyone else disagrees then it's probably me thats wrong. --Cobalt 19:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::GW:YAV more plz. And no that's not a bug. --Shadowcrest 20:04, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Expertise calculations Does the energy reduce come before or after the expertise reductions? --GW-Leviathan 10:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Broken? This is not working with mystic sweep for me, anyone else having issues?